Balaho (Earth-5875)
Balaho is an icy world and the fifth planet of the Tala system, and the homeworld of the unggoy. It has two natural satellites, Buwan and Padpad, and is home to large quantities of methane. History Prehistory The unggoy evolved from small land-thriving arthropods on Balaho, in the Tala system. The Librarian and her Lifeworkers visited Balaho during the Forerunner-Xenomorph War as a part of the Conservation Measure to save unggoy specimens by the Ecumene, and index them in the Ark so they could survive the activation of the Halo Array. After the rings were lighted and all life extinct, the unggoy, alongside all remaining living species in the galaxy, were returned to their homeworld via Keyships, where they started rebuilding their culture. For the next centuries, Balaho was largely dominated by splinter nomadic tribes, who lived in icy mountain ranges. As they continued developing, the unggoy were able to achieve a Tier 4-based society. However, the planet became devastated after a biosphere collapse because of industrialization, leading the unggoy back to Tier 6. Covenant .]] Once the Covenant discovered the planet in 1112, the unggoy surrended to them and immediatly joined the Covenant, with many being more than willing to leave their hostile homeworld behind in favor of better life conditions. Those who disagreed were quickly subjulgated and forced into the Covenant. Once made part of the empire, the unggoy became safer, ending the threat of overpopulation and violent diseases that plagued the species on the planet; billions of unggoy left the planet to live in other Covenant colonies and ''High Charity'', leaving Balaho with only a few million of inhabitants. Buwan, one of the planet's moons, became home to five hydro-processing centers. as a response to the Unggoy Rebellion.]] In 1262, the unggoy striked back against the Covenant duo to their slavery within the Covenant with the Unggoy Rebellion, in what became the 39th Age of Conflict. When the rebellion saw the improbable might of the unggoy, who killed thousands at High Charity, the Hierarchs had to name an Arbiter to deal with conflict. His move was the partial glassing of Balaho, which was broadcasted to the unggoy in High Charity, who in turn watched many innocents dying in the fire. They immediatly surrendered, fearing for further deaths. After the end of the First Contact War, surveys conducted by Office of Naval Intelligence probes recorded there were no-off planet transportation from Balaho ever since the end of the war, where many unggoy returned to their homeworld, indicating that the facilities on Buwan, one of Balaho's moons, had been abandoned. ONI has speculated that numerous independent ships under unggoy control have been battling one another over resources. Topography Balaho is a small and almost entirely frozen planet, having temperatures that range from -33°C to 5°C (-27°F to 41°F). It has two natural satellites - Buwan and Padpad. The surface feature large amounts of methane, carbon dioxide, and helium, forcing the unggoy to use methane tanks while in non-methane filled worlds. The methane present in the planet forms layers of clouds that makes its surface nearly invisible from orbit. The few sections of the planet that are not covered in polar ice caps are minor tidal flats, where pillars of fire naturally occure from time to time. The planet is still currently recovering from an ecological collapse caused by prehistoric unggoy who massively industrialized the planet millenia after the firing of the Halo Array, with ecological degredation leading to the planet becoming less and less hospitable as the years go by. The planet's population has two consecutive long winters and natural plagues, such as blue death. Native species Sapient *Unggoy Non-sapient *Scrub grub Category:Earth-5875 Category:Locations of Earth-5875 Category:Planets of Earth-5875 Category:Homeworlds of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant worlds (Earth-5875) Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227